Battle to the death
by Tifa3
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth fight each other. Involves talk about Aeris death.


Hello people I haven't wrote anything for ages so I bring you this! A poem of Cloud and Sephiroth having a nice cup of tea and discussing about dear old' Aeris and Sephiroth crimes in general.

Well okay they're not having a cup of tea O but it's gloomy and has stuff about death and killing so don't read if it'll upset you O.o You've been warned

Also I've made this nice and long...well for one of my stuff its long O.o

Anyway I've done a nice layout (Thanks Riku for helping me out with layouts, Zanne will be so pleased with you! Zanne if you're actually reading this, give him a hug: p but don't flame me if I've embarrassed you now O.o)

**Battle to the death**

__

_From what pain you caused, you shall not get away,_

_It's time to send you to the place of hell down below,_

_I shall keep your evil powers at bay,_

_And, with my sword you shall feel it's final blow,_

_To release the power of holy so it can once again flow,_

_I can never let your dark presence stay,_

_It's too late for you now, you can only hope and pray._

__

****

**No, it's not the time for me to go,**

**No, not just yet,**

**Soon will be the time for you to know,**

**What I have done, I still don't regret,**

**Now I'll whisper into your ear,**

"**You've lost someone very dear",**

**She suffered in the greatest pain,**

**If I had a chance I would do it again,**

**But this way,**

**She can not help you, now she's far away,**

**Her sprite can not stay,**

**Still you've got nothing to fret,**

**You too have done things that you've regret**

****

__

_I searched for you from town to town,_

_But I have nothing to worry no more,_

_I'm here now to take you down,_

_This shall be the end of your glory,_

_Even if I have to fight all day,_

_I'll defeat you and your evil soul shall be far away,_

****

**A lot has changed since yesterday,**

**From your fears you can not run away,**

**When you held her in your arms, you just stared at me,**

**You left and carried her into the sea,**

**Do you remember the sound of her materia dropping down, sounding like a bell?**

**It wasn't a dream, you couldn't wake up and things would be well,**

**You still had to rest her down into the calm sea,**

**How unfortunate that it had to happen that day,**

**Just to summon holly, she just kneeled down to pray,**

**What a shame for her face expression, I couldn't see,**

**She probably didn't know her angel of death would be me!**

**But she couldn't be saved,**

**How naïve...**

__

_Her death was not in vain, so I can not moan,_

_I'm not fighting alone,_

_There isn't more about that I can say,_

_Your death, I'll guarantee shall be today,_

_I spent many days travelling town to town,_

_Now finally I'm going to take you down._

_There have been many enemies we had to stop and kill, _

_It has been a long and hard journey but still..._

_We're both here now, so you better say your prayers,_

_Because when you're gone, you'll find nobody cares,_

_Because all you caused for everyone is a lot of pain,_

_You'll just be left there to die, in the hard beating rain,_

_But now we are here, _

_Let me make it clear,_

_It doesn't matter what you'll say,_

_For the death of my friend, you shall pay!_

****

**Well don't just give me that stupid look,**

**You've got so much hatred just for one life I took,**

**When I finish with you, you'll be more than sore,**

**You'll never bother me any more.**

**Your death I'll enjoy fully,**

**Then you can join her in that lonesome sea,**

**You see I'm like a child and to me my weapon is like a toy,**

**Because every time I use it, it feels me with joy,**

**It's just as well,**

**That I was planning on sending you to hell.**

__

_How can you think that what you've done is fun?_

_Don't you realise what you've done?_

_Only when her body became still,_

_I realised how I feel,_

_Now I understand,_

_I'll grant her wish to save this land,_

_I stood there, not believe what was happening to me,_

_All I could do was stand and stare,_

_Why couldn't you leave her be?_

_Her mother's materia came falling down from her hair,_

_You didn't care; all you did was draw out your weapon out of her and sigh,_

_And from my eye, _

_Though I tried not to cry..._

_Dropped a hot and angry tear._

****

**She shouldn't have been so foolish, though it's too late now her body is cold,**

**She now knocks on heaven's doors.**

**To my powers that I behold,**

**Can you still hear? Weapon still roars.**

**You can tell with his crying,**

**The planet's beast is dying.**

__

_They began to fight at midnight,_

_Down in the crater somewhere below,_

_Holy shined out some light,_

_And the lifestream surrounding them also began to glow,_

_He was lying there dying, just before noon,_

_He has now met his doom,_

_He closed his eyes, and sighed,_

_Just before he died,_

"_You've got your revenge but one day I shall return,_

_You shall soon learn,_

_More danger I'll send_

_This is not the end."_

__


End file.
